


King of the Opera

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post hunt!Reader, more Gentle!Crowley because it fuels me.<br/>Based off of the dirtysupernaturalimagines "Imagine you’re listening to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack while the boys are out on a hunt and Crowley shows up and decides to seduce you while singing along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this on at a later time, but I like the short "mic drop" ending! And as always, I'm open to more male one shot requests!!

You were exhausted and sore, you let out a deep sigh as you opened the door to your dingy one bedroom apartment. You flung your keys and shoes in any direction and collapsed face first into the firm mattress and let out a loud groan with your body's protest of the movements. You begrudgingly pushed yourself up and rubbed your eyes, suddenly feeling the apparent hunger in your gut. You dredged over to the small kitchen in the room and began filling a pot with water when the sudden need for music filled you. You placed the pot with water on the stove and walked over to your faded Duffel bag and began digging through it in search of the small iPod you kept with you for your car. You found it and walked again to the kitchen, this time to the top of the microwave which had a little music dock on it, you scrolled through your music library to find the musicals and played the first album in the list. An orchestra of sounds began and you immediately recognized it as the 2004 soundtrack from Phantom of the Opera, a personal favorite. You faded into your imagination while cooking as the Overture began, you were a sucker for musicals. In school the other boys never let you live it down but even with their constant teasing, you didn't care, you loved it still. Even the Winchesters, especially Dean, teased you lightly about your fondness for musicals but you didn't care. It didn't affect your hunting abilities any less, the King of Hell even commented on your impeccable taste in music once. The Mirror suddenly filled your small apartment and you stopped and closed you eyes, letting Christine's voice splash over you. Now the main theme played, you let out a content sigh and sang:

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came..." you stood upright, eyes still closed.

"That voice that calls to me and speaks my name,"

Your thoughts suddenly shifting to your own mysterious Phantom, the ever present King himself Crowley, you did enjoy the way he called your name. You loved his accent and how it thickened when he lowered his voice.

"And do I dream again, for now I find" you breathed out "The Phantom of the Opera is there; inside my mind."

The Phantoms voice now played, equally beautiful to his beloved Christine's. You smiled at the notion that Crowley could find you just as attractive and wonderful as you found him. You continued cooking as you let the songs play, you enjoyed your small meal as the album continued to fill your small home with beautiful sounds. You stood up now and began cleaning up just as Don Juan was nearing it's climax. You smiled at the vague horror of the audience and even Christine. The room felt darker as the Phantoms entrance began. You jerked up suddenly when a voice that was not the Phantoms filled your ears.

"Past the point of no return," you spun around to find Crowley there, smiling at you slyly.

"No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end."

Crowley wasn't even singing the words, just saying them in tune with the soundtrack but you were in awe of his presence and staring wide eyed as he stepped towards you.

"So, what warm unspoken secrets shall we learn tonight, Y/N?" he said lowly, you felt his heat as he stood close to you "Or have I brought you to that moment when words run dry?"

You had thought once or twice about both your bodies entwining and as you looked into deep hazel eyes, you decided. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on Crowley's lips.

"No second thoughts." you muttered to him, lingering with your lips almost touching. "I've passed the point of no return."

"I do believe the bridge is crossed, darling," he placed two hands on either side of your face and kissed you gently "so stand and watch it burn." 

You slid your hands inside his coat and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, he nipped at your lower lip and you gasped as he took it in his mouth and sucked lightly. Crowley pressed a kiss to your jawline and began making his way down with his mouth and his hands, he nibbled and kissed marks into your neck while his hands danced over you. Crowley pressed his hands to your hips and pulled you closer so you both were swaying to the sounds of The Music of the Night, he gently kissed your cheek and neck and began singing softly.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.."

He placed a hand and the small of your back and you let your hands wander to rest at his hips. Crowley pressed his cheek to yours so he could whisper into your ear, his rough accent sending shivers down your spine.

"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination," he kissed your ear lightly "Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

He ran his free hand down your side and traced circles into your thigh, you breathed out heavily and pressed yourself closer to him.

"Slowly, gently night unfolds its splendor" Crowley slipped his hand in between your thighs and rubbed firmly "Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." 

You let your head fall onto his shoulder and groaned loudly, he chuckled lightly at you as you gripped at his hips under the friction of his hand Crowley continued to sing to you

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day," He put his mouth to your ear and spoke softly "Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light-"

You cut him off by pressing your forehead to his and whispered against his lips.

"And listen to the music of the night."


End file.
